There is a considerable loss of aerodynamic efficiency in vehicles, in particular, due to the airflow underneath and around a vehicle. Conventional structures, such as fixed panels or fixed air deflectors/dams using flexible materials, are known and do not meet desired requirements. These fixed air deflector/dams are still a compromise as they cannot be made to the optimum height without compromising specifications and comparisons to other vehicle capabilities. Further, these air dams even when flexible are still damaged during off-roading or when added ground clearance is needed. They also do not have the capability of being placed at multiple positions.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an active front deflector that provides an aerodynamic surface for improved aerodynamic when deployed, but is retractable out of the way under predetermined conditions to return the vehicle to its initial design intent, and which is also capable of reaching multiple positions.